New Beginnings Old Death Eaters
by Kaarsis
Summary: Severus unwillingly finds himself falling for the secretive new defence professor. The new 'male' defence professor. To say the least Snape isn't too pleased about his newfound sexuality...{there is an interesting twist}
1. Prologue Introductions

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
New Beginnings; Old Death Eaters  
  
Prologue- Introductions  
  
.  
  
It was the year after the Triwizarding Tournament. Harry had seemed to recover nicely. Although he and those currently involved with the Order of the Phoenix were still most appropriately wary of the threat that was growing, promising to devour the entire wizarding world slowly, painfully. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been lying low for almost three months now after the Tournament. Most definately regrouping, recouperating and assessing their situation, so as they will return more powerfull than ever.  
  
Apparently Voldemort had discovered who the various individuals 'leaking' information back to Dumbledore and the Ministry were; as the aurors came across multiple bodies of severed and mutilated death eaters. Every one of them had their skin burned away at the site the dark mark effectively removing it from their left arms. Unfortunately for the side of the light Severus Snape had been one of those discovered, and after days of almost endless suffering Severus had barely escaped with his life.  
  
. .  
  
Professor Snape sat in one of the large comfortable chairs in one of the staff rooms he had come to despise so after being confined to the castle by Dumbledore, surrounded by various other professors.  
  
"You will stay in the castle from now on Severus," Albus had said, "we can't afford to accidentally let Voldemort on to the fact that you survived. Toffee..?" Severus remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. Blasted Albus had made it quite clear that despite the dark mark no longer occupying his arm, Severus was still very vulnerable to Voldemort, as long as he thought him alive. But the situation as it was, Severus was believed to be dead by The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. And apparently, Albus was more than willing to leave the particular situation alone.  
  
'Speak of the bloody devil,' thought Severus as Albus walked into the staff room accompanied by a strange man. 'This must be the new DADA Professor Dumbledore hired,' he scoffed to himself. The Potions Master had never tired of applying for the DADA position year after year, hoping that one day Albus might one day just give in and give the damn thing to him. 'But yet again it seemed that the position had been taken by an underqualified, daft excuse for a wizard.' Severus mused looking the man over.  
  
Clad in a long midnight-black robe with a silver trim he seemed young, too young. Perhaps it was his soft, almost femenin features accompanying short dark brown hair, eyes and that dark robe that caused him to look so.  
  
Snape was pulled out of his reverie as the young man's gaze shifted over to him. As their eyes met the man smiled and blinked at him. Severus imediately tore his eyes away and put on one of his award winning scowls, 'What the bloody hell was that?!' He growled to himself, 'annoying little twit.'  
  
"Hello everyone, and welcome back." Said Dumbledore cheerily, "Severus and I have been awaiting your return eagerly!" Severus snorted but Dumbledore continued unscathed, "It is my pleasure to announce a new addition to our staff this year," at this Snape scoffed but once again was 'apparently' ignored, "this," he motioned to the young man, who was now sitting, innocently in the chair next to Severus, "is Cole Gavin. Among other things, he is a trained auror," Dumbledore gave a dramatic pause at this point, why exactly Severus did not know, "and will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts! I know that you will all treat him kindly..." As Albus spoke the latter he was staring pointedly at Severus who was unconsciously glaring at the new professor.  
  
After various introductions and that moron Black making a complete ass of himself in front of everyone causing Remus to go very red, which Severus thoroughly enjoyed, it was time to start the staff meeting.  
  
*Ahem!* Albus cleared his throught, "First things first..." Another damn dramatic pause, "I was hoping Severus, if you would be so kind, to show Mr Gavin around the castle..." Albus said, eyes twinkling as Severus' widened then narrowed dangerously...  
  
Damn it!  
  
......................................... ..................  
  
Thats 1!  
  
Just so no one's confused, in this Sirius' name was cleared during the summer. He and Remus got jobs at hogwarts teaching History of Magic-Remus, and Sirius is the new Flying and Quidditch instructor since Binns and Hooch took off together:}hehe just kidding, I haven't thought of what happened to them yet...It'll come to me...eventually :)  
  
k  
  
review please...  
  
**scythe** 


	2. Watching

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
New Beginnings; Old Death Eaters  
  
Chapter 1 Watching  
  
.  
  
Stupid bloody Albus and his god damn subtlety. That man aways did things like this, giving people 'requests', which couldn't be directly refused. Mirvana and the other teachers got their fair share of it, where as the Potions Master got far more. Severus had once believed that Albus got a sort of perverse pleasure out of seeing him suffer. As of this moment he was sure of it.  
  
The very second that blasted staff meeting ended Severus swept out of his chair and stalked menacingly to the door on his way to the kitchens with the new DADA Professor in tow. Which was, of cource another of Albus's 'requests'. It had been suggested by a maliciously thrilled Mirvana that 'Professor Snape' as she had so carefully addressed him, show Cole to the kitchens. After Cole had admonished that he often got so very engrossed in his reading and studying that he would forget to eat, and it would be helpful to know where the kitchens were located.  
  
So now here he was, sitting opposite Professor Gavin at one of the large kitchen tables below the Great Hall. Both had a hot drink clasped in their hands, and Gavin was sipping tentativly at his while grinning at Snape. The Potions Master was returning the expression slightly differently. He was glaring {big surprise}and contemplating on how he could sneak an arsenic into the others drink without being noticed. Severus growled, 'that would certainly put a stop to all that incessant staring and smiling.'  
  
"Good coffee eh?"  
  
"hum."  
  
"Is that an agreable grunt or a disagreable one?" Questioned the bastard cheekily.  
  
"...I...have tea..." Severus said quietly, venom dripping from his tone.  
  
"Oh.. Right."  
  
A few minutes passed in silence, and finally Cole looked like he was about to speak when Severus purposfully cut him off. "Will you bloody well stop that!? It is bad enough that I am being 'forced' to spend time with you, I don't need you staring at me all the time." He hissed.  
  
Gavin was looking thoroughly confused, "what do you mean Professor Snape?"  
  
He sighed, "I don't like you, I don't want to spend time with you, I absolutely hate sitting here with you and rest assured that you will soon grow to hate me, even more so when you learn some of the things I've done." The words came out slightly more harsh than Severus was aiming for but they would be sufficient enough. He inwardly winced from the blank, emotionless look he saw in the other man's dark eyes and immediately repremanded himself for ... possibly ... caring? About the others, surely bitter feelings toward him now.  
  
The younger man rose from his chair, "Well if that's how you truly feel," Severus nodded, "then I will no longer require your company. Good evening Professor." His statement sounded harsh, which suited Severus perfectly well, apart making that annoying little feeling in his stomach worsen. What 'was' the matter with him anyway?  
  
"Oh. And by the way professor..." Cole said quietly, "I ...'already'...know more about you, than you would ever believe possible."  
  
.  
  
It was a thoroughly confused Severus Snape that was left sitting at one of the large kitchen tables under the Great Hall with a half empty cup of tea and a 'very' brave House Elf carefully poking his arm, telling him to leave.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next morning the teachers gathered in the Great Hall for a light breakfast. Young Mr Gavin served true to his word and skillfully avoided speaking to Severus most of the morning. He did however, seat himself next to Severus at the head table. He did the same for Lunch and Dinner that day and the those following.  
  
.  
  
Eventually Severus managed to get accustomed to the company while he ate. The two never spoke but Snape found he enjoyed simply sitting with the other man, apart from his annoying habit of stealing glances at Severus whenever the opportunity presented itself.  
  
When he wasn't at meals, Cole tended to lock himself up in his rooms or spend time with Lupin and Black. The three men seemed to be getting along pretty well and soon, apart from meals, became virtually inseperable, 'like another generation of Marauders,' (forgive if I spelled that wrong) thought Snape sourly as he shuddered in rememberance of all the pranks he'd been prone to. He was startled when he felt the cold, almost metalic pang of jealousy welling up in the pit of his stomach.  
  
At the moment, Severus was seated in one of the large chairs in the Staff Room ballancing a large dusty volume on his lap. He'd been about halfway through the boring text about 'the effects of powdered newt combined with other substances in potions,' when Black, Remus and Gavin entered the room and began to set up a game of Wizard's Chess. Severus had caught the fleeting glance from Cole, catching him in the act of 'observing' Severus. Wisely, the younger man looked away, but not before smiling sheepishly.  
  
'Due to obvious circumstances, powdered newt should never be added to any form of a Drake root..... resulting effects would be catostrophic if too much is added.... elements in the Drake root have a specific substance, known as Dajssus which would be the cause...'  
  
"Yes! Check 'mate'. Thank you very much! You're too kind! Please! Please! Hold your applause..."  
  
Severus had been reviewing this particular page for the last 45 minutes, having to restart the page every time he heard Cole speak. Grumbling, he turned back to the top, trying desperately to tune out the happy cries and laughter at Remus' sacrastic declaration that Cole was an, "extrordinarily gratious winner."  
  
Clearly he would never get any work done here. Clutching the overly- large book firmly over his beating heart. Severus swooped out of the chair and stalked towards the door glowering at Gavin, who smiled infuriatingly at him. At least it normally would have been, but Snape had, strangely not been feeling himself lately.  
  
'What in the bloody name of Merlin is the matter with me?' Snape contemplated as he stormed out of the room in a flurry of black robes.  
  
Sirius and Remus shared a quick glance, "just ignore Severus. It's not in his nature to get along with people."  
  
"Or be remotely humane to them..." Mumbled Sirius.  
  
"I gathered as much."  
  
"Oh?" Questioned Remus as Black slid off his chair to find the chess piece that had 'somehow' wandered off the board.  
  
Cole smiled, "My first night here, when we went to the kitchens after the meeting," pausing to assure himself that Remus followed, "we had a drink... and I was basically told just 'where' I could shove it." Gavin expalined on a rather cheery note and started to laugh when he heard a loud thump from under the table followed by a coughing fit.  
  
Sirius began to attempt assent back into his chair with the mysterious bishop in hand. All the while still hacking and wheezing uncontrollably. "Sirius?" Remus seemed worried, "you okay there?"  
  
Sirius nodded vigorously and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
Remus suddenly turned mock serious {stupid pun}, "Siri did you eat an old scrap off the floor again?" He demanded.  
  
"Shut-up Moony... That was a dare, and you know how I feel about that blasted game." With that the subject was immediately dropped.  
  
Cole was smiling madly as he stood up 'slowly' and streched out his body, "I'll see you guys later ok?"  
  
"Where you goin'?" Asked Sirius  
  
"To the library. I need some information on a complicated potion I've been using lately."  
  
.  
  
Severus watched the New DADA Professor walk towards Griffindor table. He studied the man's lean form as he walked the length of the Great Hall. Snape's eyes drifted down from Cole's dark hair and brown eyes, unconsciously memorizing every inch.  
He had noticed the young Professors gaze drifting over to him more regularly since the idea of sitting next to Severus for meals had retired, at which, he'd never admitt to it, but felt a great loss. This time alone however, had allowed Severus to think more into what Gavin had said on his first night, 'I already know more about you than you would believe possible.'  
  
The words were as clear in his mind as they would have been had he just heard them. However, a whole 7 weeks had passed since then, one would think that the 'brilliant potions master at Hogwarts' would have been able to discover Gavin's hidden meaning if there was one by now. But to no avail. Additionally, those peculiar 'looks' kept coming constantly.  
  
Severus stared at the new Defence Professor openly, contemplating. 'He is quite attractive though... I wonder...' Snape stopped himself, 'Merlin what had he just been about to think? Severus Snape may be a slimy Bastard git of a Potions Master but he is NOT a 'gay'...Severus Snape is not nor ever will be gay!' He shuddered and distraughtly dropped his head to the table with a loud 'crack.'  
  
Unfortunately he neglected to move his plate first, and moments later was looking up from his 'pillow' composed entirely of food.  
  
Severus wasn't at all surprised to see the faces of his co-workers staring at him. 'It damn well figures' thought Snape as he spotted the reason why he had tomato hanging off his face and mayonase in his hair. He watched as Gavin tried to surpress a grin, and then turned away when he saw the Death Glare.  
  
"Really Severus..." commented Dumbledore, in a semi- concerned/amused tone, "if you're 'that' hungry you really shouldn't skip breakfast anymore." Severus groaned and dumped his uncharacteristically beat red face back down into what 'used' to be a sandwich.  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Hehehe I thing Albus is soo funny in this story so far.  
  
There was some foreshadowing in this chapter- remember the quote concerning "the library and researching the potion he'd been using lately"  
  
I have nothing against homosexuals, I just thought it would be funny for Severus to freak out over the idea that maybe...just maybe he is gay...?...  
  
Well thats it for now... If things go well I'll have the students arriving in the next chapter and you'll find out a bit more about Cole Gavin...maybe...I haven't written it yet so...  
  
L8er'  
  
**Scythe  
  
R&R 


	3. The Challenge

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
New Beginnings; Old Death Eaters  
  
Chapter 2 The Challenge  
  
.  
  
It was a beauiful Monday morning. Various birds of different shapes and sizes, from the Enchanted Forest were singing loudly, 'too loudly. Making a terrible ruckus resulting in throbbing migraines,' in Severus' opinion.  
  
Being the day the students returned from their, 'entirely too long,' summer vacation, all the teachers were making last efforts in preparing their incredibly boring and lengthy lesson plans for the up coming semester, and spending their last morning in 'relative' peace.  
  
Dumbledore, Mirvana and some other teachers were busy outfitting the Great Hall with the almost infinite number of complex spells needed to re-inforce the stable magical environment there. Severus had, for once, decided to pass up the yearly ritual in favor of sitting outdoors with a rather large bottle of Brandy contemplating the surely disasterous year ahead of him. The Headmaster reacted quite positively towards the plan, apart from the liquor, and launched into a spiel about the good it would do for Snape to go out and get a nice sun tan. Severus of cource, had no intention what so ever of actually sitting in the sun itself, and therefore a 'sun tan' was completely out of the question.  
  
Unfortunately the idea of a nice relaxing day outdoors had been far too appealing to the current inhabitants of Hogwarts, as Severus found Black, Lupin and Gavin already stretched out on the cool grass.  
  
He couldn't quite hear what they were speaking of, but the looks on their faces proved it was being quite deeply conversed.  
  
"Probably Quidditch or something. Seems today every idiot is interested in that blatant stupidity," mused Severus.  
  
He observed Gavin furrow his brow at something Black had said. Apparently shaking it off the young man smiled, flopped down and streched widely on the grass. Before Severus noticed that he'd been staring at the young man Cole glanced over and held Snapes dark eyes with his own.  
  
Soon Severus found himself completely lost in those deep dark pools. He tried, but couldn't force himself to look away. So he held the new Defence Professors gaze and was somewhat put out when he'd turned back to Black and Remus. He was instantly sickened by the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Since, what he had taken to referring to as 'the incident,' he had faught to keep these thoughts and feelings at bay. Seemingly, he was losing the battle.  
  
The Potions Master was pulled out of his increasingly disturbing thoughts by a soft touch to his shoulder, and a quiet, "Professor?"  
  
"What?" He snapped before he even realised who he was talking to.  
  
"Are you alright? You look a little pale.." Cole sounded genuinly worried.  
  
"Cole," Sirius nudged him, "Snape always looks like that. Somethin' to do with being locked up in a dungeon for so long."  
  
"Shut up Sirius." Spoke Lupin.  
  
"My words exactly." Severus returned bitterly. Cole smiled lightly. Snape almost smiled back. Almost..."What do you want?"  
  
"Sirius tells me," Professor Gavin began, "that you used to be Seeker on your school Quidditch team when you attended Hogwarts."  
  
"What of it?" He demanded.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to have a go." Cole said innocently.  
  
"Have a-... a go-?"  
  
"Ya, you know, Quidditch...?" He said quickly.  
  
Severus glared at the three, he wasn't really sure why, he just did. "I gave that up long ago.." He said with a snarl.  
  
"See? I told you. They're all the same. Every..." Sirius was silenced by a particularly nasty glare from Snape.  
  
"'They'?" Questioned Gavin.  
  
"Oh! You really have been out of the loop haven't you?! You see...'Mr' 'Severus Snape' here is our very own-" Sirius punctuated each word with either a nasty look directed at Snape, or a strange little growling noise. He was cut off by Remus.  
  
"Sirius! Stop it you're acting like an ass."  
  
Severus Snorted as Lupin dragged Black away mumbling something similar to, 'maybe we should just let him handle this one hummm..?' followed by, 'you need to learn to keep your mouth shut.' He never heard Black's dull retaliation.  
  
Cole smiled at him again, "come on. Just one game? Please?"  
  
Snape considered, "against you?" the other nodded, "you really think you stand a chance?"  
  
"Sure. I was a seeker too when I was in school." He seemed a little too confident.  
  
Severus sighed, startling the attractive young man. 'If he keeps looking at me like that I'm likely to give in, and not only to Quidditch...'  
  
Glaring, "very well. When?"  
  
Cole smiled brightly reminding Severus of that first night. "Great! How's tonight? After the Welcoming Feast...We'll make an event out of it."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay, see you later then." Gavin turned around and looked back over his shoulder, "you should get some practice. While you can."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident. Unless you count Sirius's robes 'mysteriously' catching fire, curtesy of one Severus Snape. Black had unknowingly blamed it on an innocent Remus recieving a 'shut the fuck up or I'll really hurt you' look in return.  
  
Despite the suggestion for him to 'practice while you can' Severus chose to return to his bottle of Brandy and summoned one of his favourite texts to skim through. He heard the student's carriages approaching before he saw them. Cursing to himself in an extreemly colourful language he made is way indoors.  
  
Severus arrived to a full and teeming Great Hall. The first-years had already been sorted and Albus was halfway through his welcoming speech.  
  
"Ahh! There you are Severus! I was beginning to think you'd 'jumped ship' as the muggles would say." Dumbledore interjected. The entire room turned to gaze at their tardy Professor, silently mocking him. Even Cole was grinning at the amusing turn of events.  
  
"Unfortunately, Head Master, no I have not 'yet'...'jumped ship' as you so elequently put it." He said while glaring at various students as he made his way to the Head Table.  
  
"Well as I was saying... We have a new addition to the faculty this year." Albus motioned down the table at Gavin, "This is Professor Gavin. He will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year." He paused as the students politely clapped, "Additionally, after the feast we have a special 'event' planned, out on the Quidditch pitch. Professors Snape and Gavin have invited you all to attend. And 'now,' let us eat!"  
  
Amung murmurs about what their new professor could have organised that would, in any way, include the greasy Potions Master, the students dove into the feast.  
  
.  
  
Snape stood in the doorway to the Slytherin changing rooms in magically altered Quidditch robes, awaiting the signal to fly onto the pitch. When it came he mounted his broom and flew off into the stadium. He hadn't been on a broom in what seemed like ages but luckily flying is not something a wizard is likely to forget. He circled the pitch a few times and watched for Gavin coming onto the field.  
  
When he came, he flew directly for the stands and landed infront of the referee. Severus followed.  
  
"Did you get any practice Professor Snape?" Questioned the man cheekily.  
  
Severus just growled in return.  
  
As Madam Hooch (did I spell that right?) was acting as referee for this game she was the one to set the rules and regulations. "Anything goes?" She asked of the two. They shared a look and nodded.  
  
"Alright...Cole would you do the honours?" He nodded again.  
  
Hooch pointed at Gavin's throught with her wand whispering, "sonorus."  
  
"Welcome!" Cole's voice boomed and echoed throughout the pitch, "Professor Snape and I have a 'special' treat for you tonight. As you're all intelligent wizards and witches I need not tell you what that is. For you will discover it shortly anyway." As an after thought he added, "Just don't be too hard on Professor Snape when he loses..." Smirking at Severus who was, for once completely passive, Gavin remounted his broom as Hooch removed the charm.  
The two flew off back over the pitch, as Mirvana dragged the large chest of Quidditch balls onto the field. It had, apparently, been decided beforehand that they were going to use the quaffle and two bludgers, to make it interesting.  
  
One bludger shot out of the chest and headed straight for Severus who ducked out of the way. Before he knew it Cole already had the quaffle and was headed towards the goal at top speed. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'  
  
Severus made a long pass towards his goal attempting to intercept the inevitable shot. He managed to arrive just in time to see the other bludger come barreling toward him. Squeaking, he again ducked out of the way just in time to see Cole score and come sailing back towards him with a stupidly infuriating look on his face.  
  
"Should have practiced Professor!"  
  
Severus glared. Damn you.  
  
As soon as he had retrieved the quaffle Snape noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The damn bludger 'again.' Wait. Both bludgers. The other was coming at him from the other direction.  
  
Barreling down he managed to escape the first but the second hit him in the side, nearly knocking him off his infernal broom. In confusion he dropped the quaffle which Gavin retrieved and headed back towards the goal, but not before pausing to point a finger at Snape. Both damnable budgers came hurtling, letting him on to Cole's little game.  
  
The blasted cheat was using magic.  
  
'oh' Severus' heart skipped a beat. 'if the damned man wanted to play dirty, fine.' Somewhere in the back of his mind Snape noted just how Slytherin it was of Cole.  
  
Severus decided not to waste any time. Using one of the most powerful summoning spells he knew, he recalled 'Professor Gavin' and his broom. Before he could fathom what happened he found himself galring into deep, dark, startled eyes. Apparently Cole hadn't counted on being 'found out,' therefore he hadn't bothered to prepare any counterspells or charms.  
  
"I'm on to you. Cheater." Hissed Snape.  
  
Gavin grinned, "'I'm' quite sure that I don't know what you're talking about Professor."  
  
"You know perfectly well what I speak of. Cheater." He repeated.  
  
Cole acted as if it just dawned on him, "Ohh! You mean the magic!" He smirked, "well, we did say, and I quote, 'anything goes.'"  
  
Severus glared harder, trying both to intimidate, and relieve himself of the horrible, but now familliar feeling in his stomach.  
  
Gavin's expression suddenly fell, "deletrius, lumos!" He shouted, both freeing himself and creating a hugle flare of light causing Snape to clap his hands over his eyes.  
  
.  
  
Snape recovered his eyesight to realise that a second goal had been scored against him. Quickly he cast a warning charm around himself that would alert him if Cole cared to try that dirty trick again. He soon retrieved the quaffle and gained control over the bludgers leaving Cole, so he thought, without any options. That theory was soon expelled as he felt a large spell hit him with all the force of a train.  
  
Once again he dropped the bludger in favor of grasping his broom handle, not really caring to fall to the ground from this height. The croud erupted into shouts and cheers as Cole scored another 10 points.  
  
Just as Severus was preparing a particularly nasty curse for his bastard opponent Madam Hooch flew up to intervein. Effectively ending the 'game.'  
  
"It's almost 12:00," She said, "we should probably end it here."  
  
Severus glared at her as Cole came flying up. "What's going on?" He looked from one to the other, "it's okay, I was using magic too." He voiced.  
  
"I'm sure the 'entire' of the Wizarding World knew that 'you' were using magic. Insubordinate cretin." He hissed.  
  
"It's not that," Hooch resounded firmly, "I know you're both responsible adults and it's not my place to stop you from using magic during Quidditch. Though it is quite unheard of." She gave them both a disapproving look, "We should call it a night anyway."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Snape simply glared at Gavin. A glare that clearly stated, 'this is not over.'  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
?? Thats ch 3.  
  
r&r **Scythe** 


End file.
